


Big Gay Rush

by Wearyclarisa



Category: Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wearyclarisa/pseuds/Wearyclarisa
Summary: "Make it count, play it gay. Don't look back, don't hesitate"





	

"Make it count, play it gay. Don't look back, don't hesitate"

 

******

Carlos moaned as James caressed his abs and started to pump his junk. "Ahhhh~!" Moaned Carlos as he leaned in for the hot kiss. As Carlos moaned James took this opportunity and stuck his tongue into Carlos' mouth and marked his territory. Just as things were getting more heated, Logan barged into the room with Kendall.

Good thing they still had their pants on. Well- except for Carlos' Member hanging out of the zipper. 

Carlos quickly shoved his member back in his pants, then zipped it up.

"Guys...." Logan said softly, holding Kendall's hand, "I- we have something to say.." Carlos looked up at them weirdly, but also relieved since they didn't seem to notice what was happening a few moments earlier. Although they exchanged weird looks at the fact that James was still on top of Carlos. 

  Kendall nudged Logan and they both looked from James and Carlos to each other. "Why are you on top of Carlos?" Kendall questioned, James quickly shot off of Carlos and laid on the bed as if nothing happened. "Just wrestling." ... Awkward Silence. "ANYWAYS! What do you guys have to say?" Carlos says, successfully getting them off the topic of why James is on top of him.

  Logan shook the thought of James on top of Carlos out of his head, and continues, "Well we've been keeping this a secret for a while now and umm, well..." Logan looked to Kendall for support. Kendall sighed, and gave a small grin. "We came out of the closet recently." He said awkwardly.

    Everything was silent for a seemingly long period of time, until Carlos spoke up. "I'm so happy for you guys! Uh, me and James have to say something too!" Carlos nudged James. James rubbed the back of his head and said, "We've been out of the closet for a lil while now too..." He mumbled, and laid back on the bed.

"O-oh?" Logan stuttered, suddenly realizing something, "Di- were you gu- OH I'M SO SORRY!!" James chuckled, "No worries. You can always repay by helping out a small bit." James smirked when we saw Carlos and Logan turned bright red. He looked at Kendall and could see a bit of lust glistening in his eyes. "Kendall seems to like this idea very much." 

Logan and Carlos shared a glance, both a little nervous. "Sooo-" Logan was cut off by Kendall's kiss. He was soon shoved onto James' bed and soon enough Kendall was on top pecking him with kisses all over his chest. James was the next to push Carlos down and happily continued what he started.

    Carlos and James:

Carlos was moaning again as James continues his work, leaving hickeys all over his chest and his neck. James started to unbutton Carlos' pants, revealing his large boner underneath his underwear. "You seem happy." James mumbled, placing his lips on Carlos' bare stomach. James slid his own pants off as well as his own shirt, then ripping Carlos' underwear off. James lifted Carlos' legs up and made his way down to his member. He bit down, making Carlos jump a bit before giving in to James' biting. 

  Carlos' moaning only make James bite harder. James licked around the tip, then started to tug more with his teeth. "Ah-Ahh~! St-Stop playing!" James smiled and stopped for a moment to look at the red-hot Carlos. James tugged one last time before lifting up and crawling on top of Carlos. "Hey sexy" James began to kiss Carlos again, leaving more marks. "I might be faster than Kendall and Logan over there..." James gave a slight glance over to Kendall and Logan. He looked back to Carlos, he seemed to be getting impatient. James smiled and started to grind against Carlos, making Carlos moan quite loudly. Carlos had to place a pillow on his face so he wouldn't be heard by the neighbors. But it's not like it would matter too much, they always have parties over there.

  James reached his hand below, inserting one finger in. Then another... Then another. Carlos moans into the pillow, wanting more. James smiled, taking his fingers out and finally thrusted in. At first he decided to go slow, making Carlos pout and push forward. James suddenly thrusted forward. "AHH~!" Carlos uncontrollably moaned loudly, and quickly shoved the pillow back in his own face. The neighbors seem to be dead or something... You would think they would hear this. Although, Carlos did see flashing lights coming from underneath their door before coming back home. Maybe they were having another party?

  Carlos' gasps and moans made James go faster. Carlos couldn't help himself any longer and came on himself, and on James' stomach. James couldn't help himself either, and released into Carlos.

  They both layed onto the bed, covered in white. They looked at each other, gasping for air. "That was fun~" James said, stroking Carlos' cheek. They both turned over and looked at Kendall and Logan. They both were gasping for air and laying, covered in white.

Kendall and Logan:

Kendall started working on Logan's neck, leaving hickeys all over it. He was pinning Logans hands over his head with one hand and started using the other to take off Logan's shirt. Once he got the shirt off, he attacked Logan's nipples, licking and biting them. Logan moaned, wriggling under Kendall to get some friction for the tightness in his pants. Logan grinded his hips into Kendall's, finally getting the friction he wanted. Kendall stopped for a moment before doing the same to Logan. Kendall finally took off his shirt, taking off his and Logan's pants as well leaving them both in their underwear.

"Ah~" Logan moaned as Kendall slowly took off his underwear teasingly. "Kendall~!" Logan whined as he wriggled more under Kendall. Kendall put his finger to Logan's lips and said, "Good things come to boys who wait~" Logan pouted then gasped when cold air hit his now free member. Kendall smirked and started stroking Logan's member slowly and teasingly. 

  Logan started getting even more impatient and turned the tables, flipping him and Kendall so he was on top. Kendall was shocked at the sudden boldness of Logan, but it also turned him on even more. Logan took no time to take take off Kendall's underwear and put his member into his mouth. Kendall groaned, grabbing Logan's head as he thrust deeper into his mouth. Logan grabbed the lube that was off to the side and coated his fingers. He started to stretch himself out, moaning as he scissored himself with his fingers. When he thought he was decently stretched out, he took his mouth off of Kendall's member and lined himself up with it. He slowly sank down, moaning at the sensation of being so full. Kendall groaned, thrusting up a tiny bit from the pleasure. Logan slowly rode Kendall going up and down. 

  Kendall surprised Logan by flipping them so he was on top. He started thrusting, finding Logan's prostate instantly. Logan moaned loud, knowing he wouldn't last any longer like this. Kendall knew he wouldn't last longer as well. Kendall started thrusting faster hitting his prostate in each thrust. Logan couldn't hold it in anymore and came on his and Kendall's chest. Kendall came inside of Logan and fell on top of him, panting.

    Ending of Sex:

Both pairs of boys looked at each other, all smiling with pure delight.

Coming out of the closet was a good thing~

To be continued

More smut ahead

And gay


End file.
